


Give U The Moon ; Draco Malfoy

by lucytwilight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Healer Draco Malfoy, Smut, Top Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:13:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucytwilight/pseuds/lucytwilight
Summary: "Why?" Elysia faltered, her eyes glossing over and hot tears prickled her waterline.Malfoy scoffed, he was in disbelief. "Why? Are you fucking serious? You left me. I loved you. I was coming back for you." Malfoy's glare drove daggers into Elysia, "But- You. Were. Gone.""I was scared.""Me- fucking- too." He spat back.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

PLEASE READ

!warning!  
This book is mature & very dark!

It contains descriptions of;  
⥋ mental & physical abuse  
⥋ sexual assaults  
⥋ violence  
⥋ eating disorders  
⥋ blood  
⥋ pregnancy/ childbirth/ miscarriage  
⥋ death/ dying  
⥋ mature sexual scenes 

Please read with caution!  
— Unlike my other books, I will not be adding a disclaimer at the beginning!  
!This is your only warning!


	2. Chapter 2

Conversations of no substantial relevance to Elysia had engulfed her sensitive hearing, yet the endless thoughts circulating throughout her clustered mind hadn't been interfered with by the jabbering chatter that surrounded Elysia— not even in the slightest. 

Elysia stared emptily towards the mangled corpse dangling by a freshly woven rope, tied to a withered oak tree that resides within the central courtyard. Dispersed spectators flocking around her in curiosity. Those wondering eyes locked upon this mortally wounded body, their expressions plummeted with all aspects of inquisition, and palms clasped across their mouths in horror. 

By reason of their irrationality and conscience-stricken sense of wonder, Elysia wanted to snicker, laugh hysterically perhaps. 

Their curious stares appeared so barren of fright only a few moments ago, now it was the singular aspect plastered across their features.

In the calm Autumn breeze, the middle aged woman, who swayed subtly, looked blue in colour. Lifeless. Ultimately. Throughout many spots, her frayed grey hair was peppered, discoloured with blood stains and foliage among all kinds sparsely poking out from the silver strands. Her blinding ocean eyes were unseen, hidden by the wrinkly eyelids and shut loosely. 

The lady's garments, a grim white scarf dress and transparent beige stockings, had been shredded and shrouded in dry mud, especially her drab white, slip on sneakers. 

Her head was hung forwards, skewed to one side, and the rope had cracked her neck due to the drastic drop. The smell, too. The pungent smell was by far the most horrendous odor Elysia had ever sniffed, and throughout the years, she's encountered some nauseating stenches. 

From Elysia being a nurse, more precisely a healer for almost two years, the image of her deceased mentor fractionally stunned her. Truth be told, it's profoundly destructive to Elysia's wellbeing, however she's became desensitised to corpses—as well as blood, lacerated or severed body parts and, heartbreakingly, miscarriages and stillbirths.

Of course, it was all horrifying sights and she believed it'll forever stick with her. Despite that though, this is the future now, and Elysia had to learn to bear the scenes — it was crucial. 

What unnerved Elysia more than the sight of her dead colleague was the story behind it. 

Elysia's now-passed mentor, Miranda, had never spoke about suicide or, similarly, harming herself. Be that as it may, the wreck of her garments and the preposterous location of self-destruction seemed peculiar, suggesting this was not self inflicted, but murder nevertheless.

From the event of the Dark Lord's soldiers executing Miranda, it was simply a setback on their side. In addition to being outstanding in teaching, She was a remarkable healer — Elysia could not comprehend why Miranda would be murdered.

Without Miranda, due to the detrimental past war, and the ongoing battle of conquering Europe, the Dark Lord might have lost countless ardent members. 

In the dreary past, she would be eager to move forwards in any direction to annihilate Voldemort, strip away his power and achieve salvation to the Wizarding World—even the entire earth. Then again, everything had been affected by past, present and future conditions, and her mind was bound to survival now.

All Elysia ever desired to do was escape, reside alone in wilderness, perhaps. To undertake such an act, she might have to grow her skills, but presently Elysia possessed quite enough knowledge and practical skills to begin her breakout.

This existence, a day-to-day life where Elysia had to serve the Dark Lord and aid with his twisted goals and procedures, she didn't want this or provide him with her skills. 

But if Elysia demonstrated any treachery and disrespect towards the Dark Lord, She'd be tortured and killed the immediate second after they found out. So, Elysia must comply. Furthermore, she wouldn't just be murdered, the most respected and highest ranked death eater is the one to handle them and she's read devastating — abominable reports regarding his execution process.

The highest ranked death eater is unknown to the majority, only the Dark Lord himself knows. However, due to Elysia's confinement within these castle walls, she had built up various theories. Lacking a specific name though, yet Elysia suspected her theories are somewhat on the right track.

Firstly, he/or she must be a pureblood. It makes sense, clearly. Voldemort loathes all blood statuses except purebloods, so that thought was practically handed to Elysia on a plate. 

Secondly, they have to be married? The Dark Lord ordered the purebloods to marry, then the wives would birth one-to-three heirs— and that's that. 

Supposedly, the wife of the mystery executioner is known with his ranking? It seems difficult to hide. This brings Elysia to her third point, she believes it's definitely a male. Wives have no purpose nowadays other than be impregnated, then birth heirs. Surely a pregnant woman couldn't apparate endlessly and slaughter people? She'd lose the child. And the Dark Lord would hate that. 

It shouldn't be, but Elysia found it intriguing.

After the initial battle ended, numerous wizards and witches had completely vanished into thin air, both good and evil. Obviously, the remainders of the Order needed to flee. Their numbers were low and Harry Potter had fallen, it would've been foolish to continue fighting.

Thus, the copious disappearances had not aided her to unmask the true identity of the inhumane death eater, yet quitting was not an option; Elysia would ceaselessly fill with boredom, thinking excessively was mainly the healthiest approach to distracting herself. The excruciating headaches were ruthless, but worth it, Elysia hardly ruminated on the trauma she'd been through. 

Compared to the other nurses or healers, which is very few, it seemed like Elysia was the only one who never fell down an unhealthy pathway. Her coping mechanisms consisted of building her healer skills, and also forgetting about it.   
The others drank alcohol excessively, one died of liver failure three months ago. Some smoke cigarettes, others brew calming draughts and unhealthily depend on the potions.

"Are you worried, dear?" A gentle, weak voice sounded from Elysia's left and a light hand rested upon her shoulder. 

Elysia furrowed her eyebrows, facing to the left. "Worried? Worried about what?" She questioned with confusion, reverting her vacant stare towards her mentors lifeless body. 

"With Miranda passed— you're our best healer." Madam Pomfrey faltered, her tone hushed due to incurable shakes.

"That's ridiculous. Miranda trained majority of you all, I've been a healer for barely two years." Elysia sharply informed, her eyes watching intently whilst the guards had finally began removing Miranda's body. 

Poppy Pomfrey sighed deeply, "Dear, you are a natural healer, please just comply for your own sake. Don't make this more difficult than it already is." 

Elysia shifted her eyes to Poppy's dulled blue ones, knitting her eyebrows together as she thoroughly examined the older woman's features.

"I'd hate to do such a high job, I barely have time off presently." Elysia said in merely a whisper, feeling ashamed with herself after the stern tone of her voice. 

"Hopefully, once I notify you about your safety, Elysia, you might sink into this reality again and understand our circumstances." Poppy began, slight distaste in her tone, the girl in front of her acted like an absolutely different person. 

Elysia's face dropped, an empty expression. "My safety? What ever are you talking about, Poppy?" She bursted anxiously, the need to be informed on her safety was crucial to Elysia. 

Ever since Harry Potter died and the Dark Lord held superior power over the Wizarding world, Elysia worried for her safety to an exhausting extent.

She tried not to, but it was impossible.

Which, during some hours of the day, she intently pondered on why she was so concerned for her safety. 

You see, Elysia is a pureblood, but not apart of the sacred twenty-eight, yet still a pureblood. Lovegood, a surname that isn't known for purist beliefs nor alliances with dark wizards, by contrast the Lovegood family are more notable for being somewhat unusual. Most pureblood families found their ways strange, seeing as they encourage open-mindedness and abstract thinking, rather than cunningness and superiority. Not only that, the death of Pandora Lovegood was very publicly known, adding copious judgmental opinions upon the Lovegood name. 

Pureblood's are known for being extremely powerful and excel in magic, so the fact that Pandora's death was due to a silly magic mistake had induced many people to turn their noses up at them— just from a simple look, as well.

It's a shame, really. Elysia worried for her safety simply because of other's opinions on her surname, and when the Dark Lord took over; she only got more worried.

Furthermore, the Lovegood's didn't have close ties to other pureblood families, like the Malfoy's or Greengrass's. They are among the most aristocratic and wealthly families, and being part of the sacred twenty-eight.

The war came relatively easy for such influential families, due to their purist sentiments and assurance had satisfied the Dark Lord. Protection, of sorts, was promised to them, as long as they obey the new master of the Wizarding world— they would be guaranteed safety.

In some ways, the Dark Lord kept to his promise, but in others he had not. 

Protection, it was mostly given to the men in these families, not so much the women. Men were typically forced into Death Eaters, loyal servants to the Dark Lord. Given roles of executioners, guards or just servants, and had to comply if they wanted to hold themselves protection from dark consequences— however, dark magic wasn't deemed 'harmful', and the men were frequently subjected to painful curses; to ensure their loyalty would remain.

The women, nevertheless, lacked protection, or at least the dictionary definition of the word.

When the Dark Lord gained power, he proposed his inhumane plan of creating a 'powerful' and 'perfect' generation of Wizards and Witches. Women, pureblood's, were to marry pureblood men, then produce 'clean' blooded offsprings. Halfblood's were kept as servants, as well as muggle-born's.

This plan started off quite well at the beginning, as numerous heirs were conceived and could maintain the sacred surnames alive, however six months elapsed and the Dark Lord's plan gradually collapsed into failure. 

Women couldn't conceive children to the Dark Lord's high expectations, so  
he grew greedy and enraged, demanding more heirs and forcing the women to 'try harder'. 

This is where the new rule transpired.

Halfblood's and Muggle-born's can carry heirs, but not marry. Meaning, they'll be used as wombs until their bodies give out from the excessive stress. 

It's horrible. 

Immoral. 

Disgusting. 

Elysia was incredibly lucky and she would possibly never descend into that pit of inevitable agony. When Hogwarts got invaded, Poppy and Miranda took her under their arms and protected Elysia; informing the Death Eaters that she was one of the many nurses within the school. 

During the long year of the battle, Elysia had already began training with Miranda, so it appeared believable to the Dark Lord. He simply made them his servants, aiding him with healing his followers and guarantee heirs for every pureblood family.

"Elysia, you're the best healer the Dark Lord has, at Hogwarts at least." Poppy's voice was strained, her throat grew dry and coarse. "There will be a lot of attention on you, it's crucial that you comply."

Elysia's deep, brown eyes narrowed at Poppy, immediately comprehending what the middle aged woman was subtly implying.

"I'll have to work in the dungeons? Won't I?" Elysia faltered, her bottom lip quivered from fear.

"Most likely." Poppy exhaled deeply, sending Elysia an apologetic glance.

Currently, her healing duties were bearable— to say the least. Mostly consisted of tending to harmed guards, assisted with the pregnant girls within the castle and building her healing skills.

However, with Miranda's death, Elysia will most likely ascend to higher ranking within the nurses at Hogwarts, and have to take over Miranda's exhausting duties. Those of which being in the dungeons, checking the female prisoners fertility frequently. 

The Dark Lord had broken into Hogwarts after Harry Potter's death, it was so unexpected that no one had time to plan or evacuate — it ended with majority of students, professors and survivors landing in imprisonment beneath the castle; the dungeons. 

A prison was built down there, Elysia never seen the place and she truly prayed she won't have to, ever.

But, it seemed Elysia would have to now. 

Miranda had horrible duties, they sickened Elysia. 

A healer had always been Elysia's dream job once she left Hogwarts, but it was completely ruined for her and so was her fondness to healing. 

Elysia loved healing others, however not in these circumstances, she despised it. 

Now, Healers would check fertility of girls, then once they reach ages of sixteen-to-nineteen, the girls are sent off to carry heirs for pureblood families— Or healers would tend to the girls who got pregnant within the castle, due to being raped by the guards as they had no protection.

That's what Elysia hated the most. 

The raping, forced pregnancies and deaths of innocent women or babies. She hated it.

It confused Elysia in some ways. The Dark Lord was thorough on his wants and how he wants them conducted, however the guards and wardens strayed far from abiding to his requirements. Elysia was perplexed on how the jail supervisors were still alive. Unquestionably, the Dark Lord would sentence execution in the immediate moment after he discovered they were defying him? 

The women was supposed to be kept pure, untouched and virgins to delight the pureblood men they'd be passed on to— yet, the guards ruined it for them, and the Dark Lord was evidently clueless to his guards doings.

Surely the Dark Lord's aware of the drop in pregnancies and women? He lived by his goal of a perfect army, where they were all flawless witches and wizards, so how wasn't he knowledgeable with the torture against the female prisoners?

Elysia found it absurd. 

Nevertheless, her responsibilities weren't to protect or praise Voldemort, she was kept alive considering her remarkable healing abilities. Without them, Elysia understood her body would've been six feet under only months ago.

She's valuable to the Dark Lord. 

Her healing abilities came naturally, Elysia could learn anything she wanted and easily understand it. 

Unfortunately, there's downsides to everything. Elysia is a mere tool to the Dark Lord, he was using her, but she'd do anything to remain safeguarded. 

Elysia's death would affect Voldemort drastically. The numerous healers across Europe, who were loyal to the Dark Lord, had impeccable talent for healing — however, no where near to Elysia's level. 

At times, she appreciated the attention from the nurses; compliments always filled her with joy. Elysia just wished her natural talent was used in better circumstances. Aiding Voldemort with them felt wrong, she's using powerful abilities to help him.

Elysia had been stuck in survival mode for two years, the only time she was at peace and not maintaining her safety was when she slept.

Sleeping was Elysia's freedom. She always dreamt of her past, the times where everything was better.

⋆  
⋆


End file.
